The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically to the preparation of inks, including ink jet inks and thermal ink jet inks by modified in situ chemical emulsion aggregation processes as illustrated in the copending patent applications and patent mentioned herein, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,729, wherein there are illustrated, for example, emulsion aggregation processes for the preparation of dry toners by
(i) preparing a pigment dispersion, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing said pigment dispersion with a latex or emulsion blend comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; and PA1 (iv) heating said bound aggregates above about the Tg of the resin.
With the present invention the aforementioned steps of aggregation (iii) and coalescence (iv) can be eliminated. The inks of the present invention can be selected for a number of known ink jet printing methods and apparatus, including thermal ink jet or bubble jet processes as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,777, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,824, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,899, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,224, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,530, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. The operating sequence of the bubble jet system begins with a current pulse through the resistive layer in the ink filled channel, the resistive layer being in close proximity to the orifice or nozzle for that channel. Heat is transferred from the resistor to the ink. The ink becomes superheated far above its normal boiling point, and for water based ink, finally reaches the critical temperature for bubble formation or nucleation of around 280.degree. C. Once nucleated, the bubble or water vapor thermally isolates the ink from the heater and no further heat can be applied to the ink. This bubble expands until all the heat stored in the ink in excess of the normal boiling point diffuses away or is used to convert liquid to vapor, which removes heat due to heat of vaporization. The expansion of the bubble forces a droplet of ink out of the nozzle, and once the excess heat is removed, the bubble collapses on the resistor. At this point, the resistor is no longer being heated because the current pulse has passed and, concurrently with the bubble collapse, the droplet is propelled at a high rate of speed in a direction toward a recording medium. The resistive layer encounters a severe cavitational force by the collapse of the bubble, which tends to erode it. Subsequently, the ink channel refills by capillary action. This entire bubble formation and collapse sequence occurs in about 10 microseconds. The channel can be refined after 100 to 500 microseconds minimum dwell time to enable the channel to be refilled and to enable the dynamic refilling factors to become somewhat dampened.
Known ink jet inks generally comprise a water soluble dye which is soluble in an ink vehicle such as water or a mixture comprising water and a water soluble or water miscible organic solvent. Inks comprising soluble dyes may exhibit many problems, such as poor waterfastness, poor lightfastness, clogging of the jetting channels as a result of solvent evaporation and changes in the solubility of the dye, dye crystallization, ink bleeding when prints are formed on plain papers, poor thermal stability, chemical instability, ease of oxidation, and low drop velocity. These and other disadvantages are avoided or minimized with the present invention.
There is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,127 a dry toner of associated particles of secondary particles comprising primary particles of a polymer having acidic or basic polar groups and a coloring agent. The polymers selected for the toners of the '127 patent can be prepared by an emulsion polymerization method, see for example columns 4 and 5 of this patent. In column 7 of this '127 patent, it is indicated that the toner can be prepared by mixing the required amount of coloring agent and optional charge additive with an emulsion of the polymer having an acidic or basic polar group obtained by emulsion polymerization. Also, see column 9, lines 50 to 55, wherein a polar monomer, such as acrylic acid, in the emulsion resin is necessary, and toner preparation is not obtained without the use, for example, of acrylic acid polar group, see Comparative Example I. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,488, there is disclosed a process for the preparation of dry toners by the polymerization of a polymerizable monomer dispersed by emulsification in the presence of a colorant and/or a magnetic powder to prepare a principal resin component, and then effecting coagulation of the resulting polymerization liquid in such a manner that the particles in the liquid after coagulation have diameters suitable for a toner. It is indicated in column 9 of this patent that coagulated particles of 1 to 100 and particularly 3 to 70 microns are obtained. This process is thus directed to the use of coagulants, such as inorganic magnesium sulfate, which results in the formation of particles with a wide GSD. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,339, there is disclosed a process for the preparation of dry toners by resin emulsion polymerization, wherein similar to the '127 patent certain polar resins are selected.
Examples of Xerox Corporation copending patent applications and patents that relate to emulsion/aggregation processes for the preparation of toners include:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,654, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toners comprised of dispersing a polymer solution comprised of an organic solvent and a polyester, and homogenizing and heating the mixture to remove the solvent and thereby forming toner composites; in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,020, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated the preparation of a latex emulsion by agitating in water a mixture of a nonionic surfactant, an anionic surfactant, a first nonpolar olefinic monomer, a second nonpolar diolefinic monomer, a free radical initiator and a chain transfer agent; and polymerizing the latex emulsion mixture by heating from ambient temperature to about 80.degree. C. to form nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particles of volume average diameter of from about 5 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,734, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions which comprises generating an aqueous dispersion of toner fines, ionic surfactant and nonionic surfactant, adding thereto a counterionic surfactant with a polarity opposite to that of said ionic surfactant, homogenizing and stirring said mixture, and heating to provide for coalescence of said toner fine particles; and other emulsion/aggregation toner processes are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,797, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,963, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.